pop_pixiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pop pixie Wiki:Community Portal
Hello my name is Pam. Welcome to ! The Community Portal is where this wiki community comes together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. To see the most recent discussions, click the Discussion tab above. You can find out more general information about the wiki on the About page. New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the ' '. * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' '. * A list of most help pages can be found on ' ' and in Category:Help. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on :Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or ' '. Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more general discussions you can use the Discussion tab of this page, or a Forum if the forums have been set up. Things to do ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on ' '! * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. * Add more... ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ', ' ' and ' '! Community Portal Category:Community What is the different ranks in the project and how do you become them? Leader A leader of the project grades and enforces the rules and standards of the pages relating to their projects. Leader grades the page or adds any various templates. Our leaders are usually admins or rollbacks. Leaders will need: *to be active *to be experienced *to have over 100 edits *to be responsible *to be able to edit properly *have a clean block record *(optional) to be an admin or rollback We currently need no leaders. Co-Leader A co-leader of the project will assist the leader in grading pages realting to their project. When a leader is inactive or leaves the project for whatever reason, the co-leader will take over the leaders posistion Co-Leaders will need: *to be active *to have over 100 edits *to be responsible *to know the leader of the project *to be able to edit properly *have a clean block record We currently need a co-leader of Project Music. Member A member of the project will edit the project like normal editors. They are recognized for being in part of the project. They can also request a grade for the project, however they must NOT grade the projects without the Leader's permission. Members will need: *to be responsible and respectful to leaders and co leaders *to be able to edit properly *(optional) We perfer you to have a clean block record We currently need members for: Project Characters, Project Art, Project Episodes, Project Music and Project Spells. If you would like to become a member or a co-leader please ask the leader(s):JECZKIE